1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training devices for practicing golf swings, particularly to a short game training device for developing accurate short game stroke techniques for the game of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is estimated that in every round, many golfers will lose 6 or more “savable” strokes to par on or near the greens. Dropping a few extra putts, getting chip shots close enough to one-putt, and avoiding three-putt greens is usually the difference between a bad, good, or great round of golf. The best way for players to establish and sustain a lower handicap is to improve short game performance. While many products are available to improve a player's golf game, almost every training aid is meant for the “long” game, calling for shots that require the player to make a full swing with the club.
When putting, the club face must be square to the aim line at impact because a straight and vertical ball roll enables the player to best match the path of the ball with the aim line. Even if aim is true, a stroke that does not consistently square the club face with the aim line at impact will produce off-line putts due to side spin. The same is true for chip shots. Spin alters the direction of the ball as it rolls due to friction with the surface of the green and contributes significantly to inconsistent results. For example, a right-handed player striking the ball with a “closed” club face, that is, rotated counter-clockwise about a vertical axis, will generate a counter-clockwise spin that will move the ball to the left. Many players try to compensate for a closed or “open” (rotated clockwise about a vertical axis) club face by adjusting their stroke path, usually in mid-stroke by deviating from the aim line.
Few players have a naturally good “short” game. In golf the short game is generally understood to include putting on the green, chip shots which originate approximately 15 yards away from the hole and require less than half of a full swing of the golf club, and pitch shots which originate between 15 to 40 yards from the hole. The best players literally practice putting and chipping for hundreds of hours to develop a proficient and dependable short game. Maintaining proficiency requires continued dedication and most players are limited in the time available to practice their short game. There is, therefore, a need for a training device to assist golfers in practicing their short game and to make more productive use of available practice time.